1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to capturing an audio or video session in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to associating selected segments of a multimedia presentation of a data processing system to an electronic calendar event.
2. Background of the Invention
The manipulation of data in a data processing system is well known. Data may be manipulated in many ways, including: data accessing, data encoding, data communications, data compression, data conversion, data entry, data exchange, data filing, data linking, data locking, data manipulation, data mapping, data modeling, data recording, data sorting, and data transferring.
The large amounts of data that are available to the user of a data processing system may become overwhelming in magnitude and complexity. Individuals are often performing tasks of categorization of data and determining appropriate associations for referencing data.
Data processing systems may be capable of communicating information to individual users in many information formats, including: text, graphics, sounds, animated graphics, synthesized speech, and video. Multimedia presentations may include full motion video presentations displayed within the data processing system. Multimedia conferencing employs a data processing system to combine multiple information formats into a coherent and comprehensive presentation to interactive communication between individuals. Data processing systems capable of multimedia conferencing may include video-telephones, electronic teleconferencing devices and other devices capable of transmitting video and audio media simultaneously.
Data processing systems may manage and schedule time based characteristics of tasks and events. Such managing and scheduling systems are commonly known as electronic calendar applications. A data processing system may be linked to a telephone or another form of a communication line. The electronic transfer of information between two or more entities is a communication session. A person, called a user, operating the data processing system, may for example, during a video conference session, see or hear information he desires to associate and integrate with an electronic calendar event. An electronic calendar event is defined as a point in time or range of time designated for a specific task. Additionally, a caller may read a postal address or display a picture to an office user over a video telephone device. Typically, entering information from an electronic communication session is achieved by manual cut-and-paste techniques. The information may exist in a medium not compatible with the user's current data processing system, such as an image and audio information derived from a video telephone device.
There is a desire to associate video and audio segments of an electronic communication session with data processing applications so that automatic capture of segments can be incorporated as references to invoke applications, such as icons, and as visual and audio references within an electronic calendar application.